


College Shenanigans

by LittleLex



Series: College Shenanigans [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Blue makes an inappropriate joke, College AU, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Protective Nightmare, Undertale AU, catching feelings, it's pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLex/pseuds/LittleLex
Summary: Dream takes home a very sleep deprived Sans. Dream leaves to go to work and his roommates come back to a stranger in their home.
Relationships: Classic/Dream, ClassicStar, Sans/Dream, Sans/Dream Sans, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: College Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735990
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	College Shenanigans

Dream held Sans still around his shoulder, slowly starting to walk back to his dorm. “Sans, how many times have I told you to stop procrastinating with your essays until you do it last minute?! Now you’re a sleep deprived mess.” Dream shook his head, scolding him like a mother would a child.

Sans was falling in and out of consciousness, he merely nodded his head at the other. Dream would’ve dropped Sans off at his own dorm, but his building was closer. He felt his face blush lightly at the thought that Sans would be sleeping in  _ his _ dorm. He quickly shook it away as soon as it came. Dream glanced over at him, even though it was a bit hard to see him because night had arrived and everything was pitch black. 

He could still see Sans’ messy outfit on, a stained sweatshirt, symbolized in the logo of their university and his classic cargo pants. Black bags drooped under Sans’ eye sockets. Dream sighed before fishing in his pocket to find his dorm key. He stumbly twisted it in the lock, opening it slowly. Luckily his roommates weren’t around. Blue managed to drag Nightmare to a small party so he could make some friends. He felt a bit of sympathy for his twin brother, but he needed to get out of his shell and make more friends.

He’d explain everything later to them, his goal now was for Sans to get some shuteye. 

Dream managed to plop Sans delicately on his bed, tucking him in. Dream quickly pressed his teeth on Sans’ forehead and mumbled, “sleep well.” At least no one was here to see the yellow hue on his face. He was very grateful he was blessed with a big dorm that fit 3 small beds and a small couch. He bit the bullet and decided to sleep on the couch for the night, the piece of furniture was actually pretty comfortable. 

He sunk into the grey couch, fluffing one of the decorated pillows before laying his skull on it, snuggling further into it and drifting off to slumber. 

\---

He woke up the next morning with his phone blaring loudly, he quickly hit snooze on the alarm. Shit, he had work today. He cursed under his breath, slipping into his work uniform. He looked over at Sans who was still sleeping soundly. He didn’t have the heart to wake him up. He’d be back later to see him. Without a second thought, he raced out of the room, ready to start his day at work. 

About an hour passed before the door opened in the dorm, revealing two skeletons. “I can’t believe you dragged me into that social gathering AND we had to sleepover there..” Nightmare sighed, shaking his head. Before Blue could respond, he caught sight of the unknown figure sleeping in his friend’s bed. He blinked several times and poked the skeleton standing beside him. He looked as shocked as he did. 

The two approached the bed, confusion written in Blue’s face. “Oh my stars, did Dream hook up with someone?!” Blue whispered yelled. Nightmare stared blankly, his protective brother instincts kicking in. The twin dug his phalanges into metacarpals, if he had skin, his knuckles would be going white. 

Anger boiled inside him, ready to burst in any given moment. Blue’s phone dinged, cancelling his plans to do some violent acts onto the intruder. “It’s Dream! He said this stranger is his friend, Sans. He just took him to his dorm for some rest and nothing bad or inappropriate happened.” He explained. Nightmare sighed in relief, uncurling his phalanges. 

Suddenly, Sans stirred awake fluttering his eye sockets open. He jolted up, hitting his skull on the headboard, groaning afterwards. “Woah, calm down there, Sans! We’re Dream’s roommates, I’m Blue and he’s Nightmare.” He gestured towards the other who only glared at the skeleton. 

Sans visibly calmed, readjusting himself on the bed. Memories of last night came flooding through his mind. “H-Heya..” He laughed nervously. He knew of Nightmare, Dream’s twin, but had never met him before.

“Hi! Sorry, you must be confused. Dream left early because he had work and didn’t bother to wake you up! How rude of him to not explain his whereabouts.” Blue tsked. 

Sans laughed again, awkward silence starting to rise. It didn’t help that Dream’s twin was glaring daggers at him either. Sans watched as Blue elbowed Nightmare and mumbled something to him. The twin cleared his throat.

“Uh, hi.. I’m Dream’s twin brother..” Nightmare spoke quietly.

Sans nodded as if he hadn’t known this information. “Welp, nice to  _ meat _ ya, Nightmare.”

Neither of the skeletons looked amused with his pun. “H-Heh, guess this crowd is cold as  _ ice _ ..” Blue comedically sighed loudly. “That was not funny!”

“Don’t ya mean..  _ Punny _ ?” Sans’ teeth formed into a grin. Blue sighed again, even louder this time. Sans slipped off the bed, brushing away dust on his pants. 

“W-Welp, I should get outta here, I have some classes today..” He quickly fixed Dream comforters. “ _ Sea  _ ya later..!” And with that, he disappeared out of thin air, leaving the hint of his blue magic lingering through the air.

\---

Dream returned home later, calmly explaining to the two roommates about what happened last night. “Sans seems like a nice monster, although I’m not fond of his puns..” Blue commented, Dream chuckled in response.

“I’m not fond of  _ him _ .” Nightmare spat, his voice like venom. 

“Oh Nighty, don’t be like that! He’s a good guy, trust me! If you met him in better circumstances, I bet your opinion would be different.” Nightmare scoffed. 

“I think Nightlight is being a bit protective.” Blue singsonged. Nightmare twisted his head at Blue, embarrassment evident through his cheekbones. 

Dream smiled at his twin, cooing him like a baby. “Aw, Night! That’s cute!” He teased. Nightmare just stuttered protests at the two, refusing to admit his feelings. 

“So, you like him, right?” Blue asked. 

It was Dream’s turn to blush profusely. He stumbled over his words and decided to just not speak at all. Blue giggled in response like a middle school girl. “I’m impressed you didn’t do anything in bed with him~” 

Dream grabbed his pillow and thrusted it at Blue’s skull. Blue came plummeting down his mattress, giggling like crazy. “S-Shut up! You don’t have to make it gross!” Dream managed to squeal. 

Nightmare deadpanned, probably ready to throw himself out of the window. He was definitely considering that. The skeleton buried his hands in his skull.

Dream huffed, crossing his arms. Maybe he had a small crush on the punny skeleton, but it wouldn’t go anywhere! At least, that’s what he convinced himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Where tf is my clam content. This ship needs more attention, my god. Also, I love college AU's. I love how Sans just dips outta there, classic. Hope you enjoyed this weird fic!


End file.
